


November 16, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Thanks for saving up,'' Supergirl said to Amos before he smiled and nodded.





	November 16, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''Thanks for saving up,'' Supergirl said to Amos before he smiled and nodded by the new stuffed animal he just bought for her.

THE END


End file.
